The Life Cycle Of A Star
by TheRedHeadGirl
Summary: She is an enigma, Light and Dark, Hard and Soft, Sweet and Sour, Rough and Smooth all rolled into one. She is everything you hate and everything you can't live without. And when you think of her, you think of the life cycle of a star. . .
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Making no Money from this. Please don't Sue.**_

She is an enigma, Light and Dark, Hard and Soft, Sweet and Sour, Rough and Smooth all rolled into one.

She is the tricky Charms question that kept you up all night long, The book you will never finish even if you read it for ever, The person who holds the secrets of the universe in their hands in only a language she can read.

She is everything you hate and everything you can't live without.

When you think of her, you think of the life cycle of a star.

Starting off you see her just like everyone else, Just a regular star, trying not to shine to brightly or to dim. Fighting to stay balanced in a world full of crazy she can't control.

Next, you realise she's struggling to cope, with life, with school – with everything. You can see it building inside of her, turning her shine the same colour as her flaming hair. She's going to explode soon, you know it, she knows it, Everyone knows it. But only you know of the one way to help her along. 1 Sentence,3 words, 16 letter, 5 syllables and 1 question mark that will send her toppling into an oblivion of rage, and even though you know, Know for a fact you will suffer in the process, you go ahead and say it anyway.

"Go Out With Me Evans?"

That's it. You've done it. She's exploded in an explosion of Light, Beauty and the Purest Form of raw anger you have ever seen – She's screaming and shouting at you while you watch her eject her worries and cares into the surrounding atmosphere. You're stunned by the simple beauty of it, It will leave you dazed and dazzled for days to come.

She is still screaming insults at you, and you would be lying if you said you're not having a hard time pretending that each cruel word doesn't hurt like someone's paper cut your heart and is currently pouring lemon juice over it.

You shout back as she leaves, taking the Heat, Colour and Immense Beauty from everything you see, leaving it all with a horrible grey tinge.

She's gone now, as she will be for the next few days, sitting in her hole of the Darkest Black, regenerating all her lost energy so she can return to class on Monday, acting like the most normal of normal stars.

You both know this will continue to happen, Because she is everything you hate and everything you can't live without. She is the brightest star in your sky even if she tries not to be.

Because she is Lily Evans and you and James Potter.

And you wouldn't have it any other way.

_**A/N: I wrote this in 55 minutes flat, so I don't know how it is. Just getting all my one shots out of the way. Please tell me how it was!**_


	2. Paralyzed

_**Disclaimer: Silly Muggles, I don't own Harry Potter!**_

And there she is again, strolling down the corridor towards you. Her twinkling laugh could make even the Devil himself smile. You'd swear it.

Her head snapped behind her, her hair trailing after, sending a sent of Jasmine, Dusty library and something you could only class as _Fire _in a wave down the hall way towards you, You inhale deeply and you know for a fact that one day you'll wake up with that sent on your sheets and that girl lying next to you. Not today and not next week. But someday.

She's turned back towards you now, Her delicate foot steps making no sound on the stone floor, She's closer now, You can just see the colour of her eyes, Brighter than dewy grass on a spring day and shiner than any jewel.

She's next to you know, her tiny, Porcelain hand is gently tucking a strand of her golden hair behind her ear. She's gazing at the ground as she passes, almost shyly. From this angle you could count every tiny freckle on the bridge of her nose. If you so wished.

You see her rosy lips move, making sounds and words for you but you can't hear them. You're too stunned, your hearts beating to fast to count, all you can hear is the _**Thump, Thump, Thump **_of blood rushing past your ears, your hands shaking slightly but other than that you're an un-able to move. Locked inside your own head, a prisoner in a mind, of thoughts that contain only her. And then she's gone, leaving you dazed and stunned.

James Potter is paralyzed.

And glad.

_**A/N: This came to me in an English lesson, How was it? Sorry its short! R&R Please, thank you! **_


End file.
